


Allister X Hex Maniac

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yandere Hex Maniac finds Allister and has fun. Sexual fun.





	Allister X Hex Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic, so please excuse anything rough. 18+ Only! I loved Allister immediately and wanted to see him played with, so I wrote it myself.

Allister was a shy boy. He was often timid and scared of other people, even other pokemon. Allister felt it’d be better if he was invisible, like a ghost. Allister therefore felt attracted to ghost type pokemon. He felt at home, especially with his prized Mimikyu. When alone he often hugs Mimikyu, showing his love for it. Allister wore a spooky mask on his face, as he was scared of what others would think of his appearance. He thought himself similar to Mimikyu, both hiding their true selves. He hid himself in this spooky mask to ward off others, others he was scared would judge him. 

Allister is a pokemon trainer. He uses ghost types and his favorite is his beloved Mimikyu. He was on his way to winning The Champion Cup, and become champion of the Galar Region. Maybe once he was champion, he won’t have to be so timid, he can show his true self and be confident. There’s only one way to find out. Allister is gonna enter the gym. He currently sat in a locker room bench, his own private locker room. He had to enter the full arena and advertise his match tomorrow. He was scared, scared of a whole arena looking at him. All he had to do was pose and send out a pokemon, but it was still scary for such a timid boy. Times like these, Allister was glad to have his mask.

Allister enters the arena, to the applause of the crowd. He spookily walks to the center, and waves his arms as if he were a ghost. He sends out Mimikyu, and the crowd erupts more. “This is all going so well!” Allister thinks to himself. Allister calls back Mimikyu and waves again before resigning back into his locker room. Allister sits back down and breathes a sigh of relief.

From the shadows of the room, a woman enters.

“Allister, you were so good!” says the woman.

“Wh-who are you?” asks Allister.

“I’m just a big fan. I couldn’t help myself after seeing you and so I made my way to you.” she responds. The woman steps into the light, revealing a young woman with purple hair and a large purple dress that doubled as a sweater. Her long messy hair held a purple band on top, and her purplish blue eyes were swirling. She approaches further and Allister is too scared to move or speak.

“I love ghosts and curses and spooky little cuties like you. I’ve even been called The Hex Maniac! Hahahaha.” says the woman, now known as Hex Maniac.

“Wh-what do you want?” asks Allister.

“You.”

A shiver runs through Allister. No one has ever treated him like this before, he doesn’t know what he should do.

“Ever since I heard about a young spooky ghost trainer rising through the ranks, I had to come find you. I can tell now that we’re meant to be.”

“BUT I don’t even know you!!!” yells Allister.

Hex Maniac places her hands on his shoulders. 

“You’ll get to know me now my spooky little boy.”

Hex kisses Allister on his forehead, blocked only by his mask. 

“I won’t make you take this off. It’s cute.” Hex Maniac pushes down Allister so he lays on the bench in the locker room. Hex lays on top of him, pressing her body against him. 

“I can tell you’re embarrassed little boy. Don’t worry just let me take care of you.”

Allister covers his face in embarrassment, however it doesn’t do much as his mask already covers his face. Hex starts rubbing her chest against Allister.

“Doesn’t that feel good now?” Allister nods yes, still embarrassed.

Hex grabs his wrists and holds them above his head, She attempts to kiss his lips through his mask. She can feel his lips and Allister backs his head away.

“Th-that was… my first..”

“Thats adorable. It won’t be your last.”

Hex kisses him again, and then again and again. Allister blushes hard and struggles against her, but she overpowers him easily.

“We’re meant to be, don’t fight it.” Hex says to him. Allister continues to struggle.

“I guess I have no choice.” Hex says, removing an item from her pocket. She puts the item on Allister’s wrists, binding them to the bench.

“Wh-why can’t I move my hands?!” Allister asks.

“I’m The Hex Maniac, I’ve hexed you. Now I can do whatever I want.”

Hex sits up, sitting on Allister’s waist. She starts caressing Allister’s chest.

“Wh-what are you doing I’m n-not a girl!” Allister exclaims.

“You’re mine I’ll play with you however I want.” Hex answers.

Hex drifts her hands under his shirt, and starts playing with his chest. Allister starts grunting and Hex smiles. “Is this making you feel good my adorable little boy?”

Allister turns, trying and failing to hide his voice. Hex starts playing with his nippes, tugging and flicking. Allister starts moaning softly, still trying to hide it.

Hex drags Allister’s shirt up, exposing his pale body. Hex starts caressing it, and then kisses. She kisses his stomach all over, and then starts kissing upwards. She starts kissing, licking and sucking his nipples. 

“S-stop it's too much!” Allister exclaims.

“I could never give you too much, you’re perfect.”

Hex guilds herself upwards towards his neck. She licks, and sucks on them. While doing this she uses her fingers to play with his nipples. Allister moans uncontrollably.

“You’re so CUTE!” Hex yells. Hex lets go and gets off of him. She kneels next to the bench.

“Wh-what now?” Allister says, out of breath. Hex pulls up her dress, and shows herself wearing only a bra and panties. The underwear was black and lacy. She undoes her bra, showing off her rather large breasts. 

“Now you’ll make me feel good too.”

Hex brings her exposed breast over to Allister’s mouth. She presses it into his mouth, which he accepts. He starts sucking on Hex’s nipple, licking and softly biting as well sometimes.

Hex guides her hand over to Allister’s pants, and starts caressing his now hardening bulge. She pulls down his pants and starts caressing his exposed penis. Allister starts sucking harder, due to all these new feelings. Hex strokes his cock up and down, and Allister starts thrusting his waist up.

“Now we’re making each other feel good!” Hex says smiling. Allister stops thrusting, embarrassed. 

Hex starts stroking faster and faster, as Allister starts sucking more and more.

“H-hex I’m..I feel”

Hex strokes fast and then suddenly stops.

“We’ll finish together.” Says Hex Maniac.

Allister whines. Hex stands, showing her wet panties.

“Look how you’ve made me. It just shows you’re meant to be with me!” says Hex.

Hex brings her leg over to the other side of the bench, and sits on Allister’s face. Allister feels Hex’s wet panties as they slide against his mask, and his mouth hole. Hex grinds more and more against his face. Hex gets a little up, removes her panties, and continues grinding. Allister feels Hex’s juices entering his mouth as she grinds. He tastes it and it tastes sweet, he starts licking up and Hex grinds herself against his tongue. 

Hex sees Allister’s hard-on begin to soften, so Hex starts touching Allister’s nipples while grinding against him. Allister begins to harden once again, and continues to lick at Hex’s sweetness. Hex bends over, and grabs Allister’s dick. She licks it up all over, and starts sucking on his tip. She guides his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth, soon accepting his entire length into her. She brings her mouth up and down, and soon Allister starts slightly thrusting up. Allister starts licking at Hex more roughly, and it's clear he’s getting really excited. Hex stops sucking and gets up. She sits on Allister’s thighs, right in front of Allister’s hard cock.

“We’re gonna become one. We’ll be together forever, after this we’ll be connected!” Hex excitedly guides her entrance over Allister’s penis, and guides it down slowly. Allister grunts as he goes deeper and deeper. Once he reaches all the way in, Hex smiles and moans. Hex starts bouncing up and down, her hands leaning against his torso. Allister and Hex both grunt and moan.

“I-I knew it! We were -ngh meant to be Allister!” Hex moans.

“I l-love you Allister!” Hex exclaims.

Allister grunts and says “I-I think I l-love you t-oo.”

Hex squeezes down and smiles widely. “I love you too!!!”

Hex bounces down faster and faster. She bends over and kisses Allister while still bouncing on him.

“H-hex I think I’m gonna.” Allister mutters

“Do it, give it to me.” Hex responds.

“I-inside?” asks Allister

“We’ll give each other everything! Give me it!”

Hex kisses Allister as Allister orgasms inside of her. Hex climaxes as well and they shake against each other. Hex collapses on top of Allister, and Allister softens. Hex rests against Allister’s chest.

“We’re connected... forever.” says Hex as she falls asleep on Allister.

**Author's Note:**

> The mask stays ON during sex. I might make another, with Allister and Acerola, or maybe Hexy and Acerola... why not both?


End file.
